Ash, Serena, and Korrina
by WitChan
Summary: After Ash and Serena interacts with Korrina at a nightclub for preteens and teenagers, the three goes to Serena's house for some fun. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At a nightclub of Lumiose City, a couple named Ash and Serena are dancing together on the dance floor with several  
people. They're in a nightclub where kids between the age of twelve and seventeen can enter. It opens every night from 7:00 to 11:00, which isn't bad. Most employees are over sixteen, too.

Ash and Serena started a romantic relationship a few months ago. They have sex three or four times a week and they hang out places like this one. Yesterday, the two spent time together at Lumiose's famous restaurant. Now they're enjoying themselves at a nightclub. Serena's mom, Grace, usually gives them a load of money, so they can do whatever they want with it. Delia mails Ash and Serena money once in a while.

Pikachu isn't here with Ash and Serena. The owner of the club won't allow Pokemon to enter, including small,  
friendly Pokemon like Pikachu. That didn't bother Pikachu because he's busy having fun with Bonnie and Clemont, two relatives, at Lumiose's Gym.

Ash and Serena finally stop dancing as they agree to get a drink and rest a little. After getting two cups of root  
beer, which costs $3.98 for both, the trainers move to a table near the back. There, they see a female Gym Leader drinking a soda alone. Then, Serena moves her face closer to Ash's ear and whispers. Ash smiles his head as he nods. They join the Gym Leader, which gets her attention. Her name is Korrina, a Shalour (or however you spell it) native.

"Good party, huh?" Serena said as Ash drinks his root beer.

"Yep," Korrina replied. "I haven't seen you guys in a while. What have you two been doing?"

"Hanging out together," Serena replied.

Ending his drinking, Ash replied. "And having sex over at Serena's house and Clemont's Gym."

"That's nice," Korrina said.

"How's it been lately, Korrina?" Ash asked.

"Not too much, Ash. I haven't been outside a lot. Why? Because every time I go outside, a couple of punks constantly break inside my Gym and spray graffiti everywhere," Korrina replied.

"Damn, Korrina. I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Ash said.

"Me too," Serena said. Then, she begins drinking her drink.

"So, who's watching your Gym now?" Ash asked.

"My grandfather," Korrina replied.

"That's good to hear," Ash said.

"Why haven't the police caught the criminals yet, Korrina?" Serena asked

"Because those punks are hard to find. It's like they have a lot of friends or something. I hope they get a life  
sentence without parole if the police find them, and I'm dead serious," Korrina replied.

"They will, Korrina, trust me," Serena said.

"I hope so. But anyway, are you two planning on going somewhere else later tonight?"

"Yes, and it's my house," Serena replied. "Wanna tag along with us?"

"Of course, Serena!" Korrina replied.

"That's great, Korrina!"

"And here's some good news. Grace, Serena's mom, won't be there. That means we have the house to ourselves," Ash said.

"That's awesome! Where is she, by the way?"

"At Castelia City in Unova with her boyfriend. I keep forgetting his name, but who cares!" Serena replied.

"Let's finish our drinks before we dance together," Ash said.

"Sound good to me!" Korrina said.

* * *

Almost at twelve a.m., Ash's Charizard makes it to Vaniville Town with Ash, Serena, and Korrina. Then, Ash returns  
Charizard to his pokeball before walking inside Serena's home with the girls. After Serena closes and locks the door, she and Ash leads Korrina to her room.

There, Ash closes the door as Serena turns around. Then, Serena touches Korrina's lips with hers, grabbing Korrina's ass as Ash's cock erects, visiting Korrina's tongue with hers, swirling around it as the two start moaning, shutting their eyes together as Korrina touches Serena's own ass.

Ash loves lesbians, hence his erection and a smile on his face. After the beginning on their relationship, Serena  
told Ash that she liked girls and Ash was okay with it. She also told him that she fantasized about her and hot women, Bryony, Mable, Aliana, and Celosia, having an orgy. She wished that they're here to have sex with her and Ash, but they're serving a seven-year sentence in prison for committing heinous crimes.

Korrina liked girls too. Before this, she had sex with a famous movie actress named Diantha a few times. Diantha's  
not here in Kalos. She's visiting big cities around the world.

Korrina's not the only girl having fun with Ash and Serena. A few weeks ago, Ash and Serena had their way with  
Bonnie and they didn't tell Clemont or Limone, Clemont and Bonnie's father, about it.

Breaking up their kiss, Korrina and Serena remove everything off them to show each other, and Ash, their naked  
bodies. Ash does the same as he removes them fast. Then, they climb on Serena's bed.

As Ash stands on his knees, Serena mouths his cock as Korrina moves behind him. Serena begins stroking it as she  
cups Ash's balls, making sucking sounds as Ash caresses through that soft hair of hers.

Grabbing Ash's ass, Korrina sticks her tongue out and moves it deep inside Ash's asshole. With that, she licks it  
fast as she closes her eyes and moans. She didn't mind tasting Ash's ass. She licked Diantha's during their time together.

Back to Serena, she goes faster as saliva spills out of her mouth. Now she squeezes Ash's balls. Getting his balls  
hurt didn't affect Ash as long as Serena's doing it. Ash suddenly makes Serena go deep on his cock and gags her. Ash sometimes gags her and Serena loves it.

After several seconds, Ash let go of Serena and Serena resumes sucking his cock. Korrina slaps Ash's ass hard and  
she still teases Ash's anus. Ash begs her to keep going and she's happy to hear that.

Serena ends her squeezing on Ash's ball. She can't wait for him to cum inside her mouth, so she can share it with  
Korrina, like she did to Bonnie. Speaking of which, Ash finally cums and Serena touches Korrina to make her stop. Then, she lies on the bed and Korrina lies on top of her.

The girls kiss again as they share Ash's sperm. Laying on Korrina, Ash plunges his cock inside Korrina's ass and  
pumps it hard. To Korrina, her getting sandwiched by Ash and Serena was fantastic.

Despite swallowing the cum, the girls continue to make out as Ash won't stop pounding Korrina's ass. He never fucked Serena's ass this way, but in a doggy-style and reverse cowgirl position.

A minute later, the girls end their kiss. Ash falls on the bed and tells Serena to lay on him. She did. Then,  
Korrina tucks Ash's dick inside Serena's asshole .

"Make me cum, Korrina," Serena said.

"Okay, beautiful," Korrina said.

As Ash starts thrusting Serena's ass, Korrina covers her mouth on Serena's cunt and licks it deep, looking at Ash  
and Serena with those cute eyes of hers as Ash grabs Serena's breasts.

"Ash... Korrina..." Serena said. She loves the feeling from her cunt and ass, especially the latter.

Ash and Serena did this with Bonnie and they're happy to do it again, but with another person. Ash and Korrina speed up to make this better. That's what Serena really want besides an orgasm.

After Serena cums, she tells the two to stop and they did. Many seconds later, Korrina and Ash lay sideways as  
Korrina raises her right leg. Then, Ash bangs Korrina's pussy with his penis as he holds her right leg. Serena joins in as she mouths Korrina's right nipple and licks it.

"Make me cum too...!" Korrina begged.

Ash responds as he fucks Korrina's pussy fast. Besides that, Korrina enjoys the nipple licking from Serena. Her  
night with Ash and Serena is as good as the ones she had with Diantha.

Korrina reaches her climax and orders Ash and Serena to stop, which they did. After calming down, the trio do a  
triple french-kiss. Their fun will last all night.

The End


End file.
